MySims Wiki talk:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Awesome Idea! This was an awesome idea! --D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 19:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome! --D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 21:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Patch444: Vote for Clara! Vote for Vic Vector. Don't vote for Esma! Hi mysims wiki i would like to nomonate Travis, Yuki, Esma, Gino, and Roger ??? DOES ANYONE GO ON ROSALYN P MARSHALLS PAGE? AND TTHE BATTLES ARE ON MY B-DAY. Kinda weird how i can't pick my character to vote... Nothing just the TRUTH OF MY SIMS!!!!!!!! MySims Character Medallions Years Those defeated So I was thinking...the Sims who lost ("defeated") should get a big ol red X on their pic on the page (copy image, put red X on it, upload and replace). Anyone like that idea? So peeps can see who's gone and who's left in the game =D --Mistertrouble189 03:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How about you put LOSER across there pic? }} *Truez, good enough! Cross em out!--Mistertrouble189 02:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) say wut }} I am currently now reluctantly crossing him out as a loser for his round.}} }} Getting Something Off My Chest I voted for Dr. F, and not Leaf for division two! I'm sorry, but at the time I was thinking about how Dr. F made me laugh so much in Agents when he was accusing me of selling squirrels to him! So I-I-I... VOTED FOR HIM. I'm sorry, please don't bite my head off! }} I VOTED FOR POPPY!!!!!!! AND SHE LOST!!!!! YOU ARE ALL HEARTLESS!!!! Well, your one vote wouldn't make much of a difference anywayz...}} I know. But without her we would all be really bored at Star Level 0 OKey dokey.--Riot\AU 16:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Makoto lost }} yes YUKI GOT THROUGH WOOT But know I have to chose between Lynsday and Morcubus. Yuki is a very popular character. I am not surprised.}} AH! WHY?!? I WISH YUKI-CHAN WON!--Crazy12345 05:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lolwut }} }} }} }} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} Leaf and Blanky and Dentface already have!}} I don't know how to vote.... *looks shameful* cuz if it is by editing the page, it won't let me. Do you need a certain amount of edits or something? *Kinz* 03:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC)*Kinz* 2010 Character Battles Nominations Should I have made it earlier/later? Or is June 16th good?}} *slapped*}} Quack. }} Thank you for catching dat... }} Travis is going for a second time in a row! GO TRAVIS!Like my user name, PEACE OUT! 01:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) }} Yay, this year I get to nominate Sims... I'm so excited and I wonder who is going to win this year! --Puffles Rule 01:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule MySims Wiki Character Battles Tomorrow!!! Question }} }} }} }} }} }}}} "}} }} If you "waste" a vote.}} OSHCOSH P'GOSH!! }} }} }} }} Roxie must win, DJ Candy must fall!}} }} }} ]}} }} Dj Candy is winning Hikari!}} NO WAY! IT'S ROXIE! RIGHT, FALCON?}} }} }} }} }} this strike word mean fall. Jimmy Luke Travis Candy Dr. F Yuki Pinky Leaf Rhonda Goth Boy Iggy Roxie. Tim and Ikara only will go final round!}} Dirty nominations! How Realy? }} TWAS A ITTY-BITTY TEENIE-WEENIE YELLOW POLKA-DOT BIKIN-*shot* I think...}} WHAT DO PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST HER?!?!?!?!?!?!}} }} WOOT! }} I be the only one that nominated her Katie, WHY DON'T YOU NOMINATE HER TOO!!!!Corey785 00:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't but I did vote for Rhonda!!!! RHONDA SHALL WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Corey785 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }} ((I'm kidding.))}} DJ CANDY BE IN FIRST!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Corey785 19:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }} @Zeus: You don't nominated someone, so SHUT UP! Oh! Forgot something, are you can nomination? --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 04:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Standings in Nominations BEEBEE IS WINNING???? MAKOTO BETTER DO BETTER THIS YEAR }} }} i nominate violet to be first please oh and can she wear her my sims kingdom outfit 08:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) NUUUUUU }} Teh title }} Yayz! Anyways, there is exactly 25 sims with no ties! Can't wait for this to start!}} GUACAMOLE }} .}} WAIT A MINUTE }}